


Froide

by Nelja



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées de Yukyô, deux ans après la fin du manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froide

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ryu Fujisaki. Contient des spoilers sur la fin du manga, et se passe dans l'univers où le destin n'a pas changé et où Ki Hatsu est mort deux ans après être monté sur le trône.

On a toujours dit que j'étais froide.

Parfois avec respect, quand il s'agissait de vanter mes talents de stratège ou mon impartialité quand je rendais la justice. Parfois avec crainte, quand l'ennemi me voyait ne pas montrer sur le champ de bataille la pitié qu'on attendait d'une femme. Parfois avec surprise, lorsque j'annonçais aux femmes du village que si je ne voulais aucun homme pour époux, ne n'était pas parce que j'avais un amour passé secret ou parce que j'étais secrètement attirée par la beauté éthérée de maître Roshi. Parfois avec gêne, en pensant ne pas être entendu.

Et maintenant, les courtisans le disent avec une sorte de mépris, alors que, près de ta tombe, je me tiens droite, sans la moindre larme.

Comme j'aimerais qu'ils aient raison.

A quoi servent ces sentiments que les gens attendent de moi, me dis-je. Pourquoi me souhaitent-ils tant cette souffrance ?

Car oui, je t'aimais, et oui, je pleure ta mort, non pas pour l'avenir du pays mais pour moi. Je ne souhaite juste pas montrer mes peines à des gens qu'elles ne concernent pas. Cela me blesse, cela me cloue au sol, cela m'empêche d'avancer...

Mariage arrangé, disent-ils, pour unifier les peuples de la Chine, et je les laisse parler, parce que je me moque de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi sur ces points. Je suis ici pour les gouverner, pas pour leur servir d'héroïne de romans d'amour. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de me comporter comme s'ils avaient raison. Je ne veux pas être plainte. Je peux être aimée s'il le faut, même si c'était plutôt ton don à toi. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu es le seul dont j'ai voulu l'amour, tu sais ?

On dit que je n'ai pas de sentiments, alors que je pense juste qu'ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Cela me semble effrayant, cette idée même que ce qui nous apporte le bonheur disparaîtra forcément un jour, laissant la place au malheur, pour que l'équilibre soit rétabli. Et pourtant, je n'essaie pas de le nier, ni même de l'étouffer - je l'ai peut-être fait, mais c'est une lutte inhumaine. Le trouble est tel que je ne désire même pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, tout ce qui concerne nous deux, et que j'aie pu garder la paix.

Mais cette impuissance n'appartient qu'à moi aussi. En apparence, je continuerai ce que tu as accompli.

J'élèverai notre enfant, et je ne ferai pas que l'éduquer, je l'aimerai, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire. Je suis une mère et une épouse, et j'ai plus envie de m'occuper de lui, même sans toi, que de devenir une immortelle pour le protéger de loin pour toujours, ombre parmi les ombres comme Bunchu l'était pour l'ancienne dynastie. L'immortalité ne m'a jamais semblé enviable, et maintenant que toi tu es parti, cela me semblerait le pire poids de tous.

On dit que je suis froide, je reste imperturbable, ne fais rien pour les détromper.

Tout deviendrait certainement plus simple s'ils avaient raison.

Et pourtant, malgré la lumière de cette évidence, malgré la souffrance que je subis, je n'arrive pas à souhaiter pouvoir t'oublier.


End file.
